1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device, a display device and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a solution for sharing a screen of a mobile device with a display device mounted in a car and directly controlling the mobile device using the display device. For example, a new protocol for extending a universal plug and play (UPnP) is proposed. Further, an embodiment of the present invention is, for example, applicable to the case in which the display device mounted in the car and the mobile device are connected via a universal serial bus (USB) interface and a screen mirroring/sharing function is provided.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as technologies have been developed, when apparatuses such as PCs/home appliances/wireless apparatuses/wired apparatuses are connected to a network, the apparatuses connected via a wired or wireless network interface may be automatically recognized. For example, if UPnP is used, when a user adds an arbitrary apparatus to a network, the added arbitrary apparatus completes a configuration thereof and uses a protocol based on the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) of the Internet in order to inform other apparatuses that the arbitrary apparatus is present. More specifically, for example, a camera and a printer are currently connected to a network, and, when a user wishes to output a photo through the printer, the user presses a button of the camera such that the camera transmits a discovery request signal to the network. Accordingly, a determination as to whether an available printer is present in the network may be made and the printer which receives the request signal transmits location information thereof to the camera in the form of a uniform resource locator (URL). In addition, data transmission between heterogeneous devices is performed in the form of a file or stream.
However, in a conventional process of transmitting a file or stream between heterogeneous devices, since the heterogeneous devices use different user interfaces or file hierarchies, it is difficult for a user who simultaneously uses the heterogeneous devices to search for desired content.
For example, a file hierarchy provided by a server (mobile device) is classified into a YouTube folder, a mellow folder and a “new songs on Oct.” folder. The YouTube folder includes video1 to video103 files, the mellow folder includes video201 to video240 files and the “new songs on Oct.” folder includes song101 (audio file) to song311 (audio file) files.
A file hierarchy provided by a client (display device) includes only two folders: one folder includes all video files and the other folder includes all audio files.
Accordingly, as described above, according to the related art, since the file hierarchy provided by the server (mobile device) is not sent to the client (display device) without change, it takes considerable time for a user who is familiar with the mobile device to search the display device for the same file.